


Endless Wonders: Where to Start

by InLust



Category: Doctor Who, Sanctuary - Fandom, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. She didn't ask to be sent to the warehouse. She didn't ask for endless wonders throughout space and time. But why does she wonder what that all means? Myka just wants to know who Helena is and why it matters so much to her. Story follows season 1 with Helena integrated as an agent pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helena Who

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing in Warehouse 13, Doctor Who, and Sanctuary belong to me.
> 
> A/N: AU/Crossover. This isn't a Doctor!HG fic but Helena if she were a quirky warehouse agent that's been there way before Pete and Myka joined. There are a lot of elements from DW and Sanctuary but I'd hope you enjoy the story regardless because I try to focus moreso on Myka and Helena. The timeline will start from Ep1 but take out the HG Wells storyline and move it around accordingly. So the world of endless wonders may include space and time. 
> 
> PS. I don't have a beta but I'd love to have one! Let me know if you're interested~

The first day Myka was there, she didn't know what she was expecting. She had just wished for the impossible and as a result got a ferret. Now she was chasing said ferret around. This wasn't supposed to be how her life turned out to be. She was a Secret Service agent, not some artifact hunter on the world's most dangerous antiques roadshow.

"Come on, little guy, you're killing me here. Please come back." Myka was on the verge of tears. She was really getting reassigned. Without any plausible reason. She was a good agent. She deserved better. "Endless wonder, Mrs. Fredric says. God, what does that even mean?"

Out of a fit of anger, Myka kicked an unopened crate and that was when everything changed. The crate shook and shuddered in reaction before a piercing screech filled the air. Myka backed up into an aisle in shock as whatever was in the crate came to life. She screamed as a claw broke through and shattered the box. A large creature shook off the wood that landed on it.

"A gargoyle? Are you freaking kidding me?" Myka yelled as she looked at it before looking at her options to run. The concrete creature's joint grinded loudly as it outstretched its wings before pointedly stared at Myka with it's demonic red eyes. She was about to scream again as the gargoyle got ready to pounce, when she felt it. A hand clasped her left hand, she looked and saw another woman with impossibly black hair and pale skin.

"Run!" she yelled before dragging Myka off after her.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Myka yelled at the woman. "Who are you?!"

The woman didn't answer but that didn't stop Myka from wondering what on earth the woman holding her hand was dressed like. She was wearing black trousers with high boots and a dark blue blouse that was tucked into her trousers loosely covered by white vest. On top of her head rest a top hat that didn't quite make sense. There was loud crashing behind them followed by a loud screech.

They turned a corner and Myka used this opportunity to breathe. The woman next to her reached into her boot and pulled out a strange looking gun.

"What is that?!" Myka asked quickly as the woman turned a knob on its side.

"That darling," the woman began affectionately with a very prominent English accent, "is a gargoyle that has been constructed to protect the church from thieves and wrong doers but now it just might be on the verge of killing us." The woman took a breathe and looked at Myka with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry though, I've got it with this device. But if I miss, I-we-might possibly die."

"What?!"

"Myka?!" Pete yelled from down the aisle as he appeared with Artie.

"I'm okay!" Myka yelled in return.

"Helena?!" Artie yelled. Myka looked at woman next to her.

She didn't respond as she looked into the aisle to the oncoming creature. The black haired woman stepped into the aisle, pulled the trigger and held it there, a large crackling noise came followed by a large lightning bolt as soon as she released the trigger. Myka crouched down to the ground and covered her ears as a crashed followed soon after and the sound of cement making contact with cement came.

"Aces! I've stunned it. So hopefully, it should be down until we box it up again," the other woman said, crouching next to Myka and grabbed her hand to stand. "Leonardo's Gargoyle, nasty little bugger." She took off her top hat and pulled out a thin cylindrical looking device. It held a small blue light on top and she pressed it as she walked over to the gargoyle that was only a few feet away from them.

Pete and Artie reached them in a huff. Pete went towards Myka while Artie walked to the other woman, who was running the cylindrical device up and down the body before looking at it.

"You alright?" Pete asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, perfectly," Myka responded absently as she stared at the woman. "Who is that?"

"The electrical charge has rendered it dormant for now," the woman reported as she dropped the device back into her top hat and stood up. "We will need to keep it somewhere contained with an electrical barrier because it was only by chance that Warehouse 8 was able to capture it. Then, a lightning bolt had happen to strike the poor creature."

"Poor creature? It attacks anything that moves, Helena," Artie returned. "How did it even wake up?"

"Someone woke it up, clearly," the woman named Helena responded with sass as she walked back towards the Secret Service agents. She smiled at Myka before sending a wink. "These must be the new agents you've recruited, Artie." She stretched out her hand and Pete took it as he introduced himself

"Myka and not recruited, we will actually be transferring out soon!" Myka responded faster than she had thought she would as she grabbed Helena's hand. She tried not to stare at the woman too long, feeling her heart pounding inside of her. Myka didn't want to admit but whatever that woman did to the creature was amazing. Helena remained completely calm even as the gargoyle was hot on their trail. "What did you do to that thing anyways?"

"Shoot it," Helena responded with a joyful smile as she held up her gun. "Tesla's creation, a very modified edition though, I have to admit." She looked at it with great pride.

"Who exactly are you?" Pete questioned this time.

"Helena."

"Helena who?" Myka pressed.

"Just Helena," she responded with ease. She turned to Artie suddenly with excitement. "I have something for you!" She stretched out her arms and twirled around like a child.

"Is that-?" Artie reached out to tug at the hem of the vest.

"Yup! I just got back from Fort Lauderdale today, which is extremely far from Venice. I pulled it off some wanker in the knick of time because his partner was about to put a bullet into my arse. Poor sod." Helena let out a laugh before tugging at the bottom of the vest as well. "Can I keep it Arthur?"

"What?" Artie responded as though she was a child. Myka and Pete looked at one another. "You know you can't keep artifacts. Go add it to our inventory and take care of the gargoyle." He pushed her in front of him. "There's also a ferret on the loose." Helena responded with a wave acknowledging his orders as she sauntered off.

"And make sure you clean up after Agent Bering's mess, while she settles in!" Artie added quickly. Helena turned around and gave Artie a salute before continuing down the aisles. He turned to look at both of the agents.

"Sorry," Myka apologized as she looked at the ground with guilt.

The older man merely smiled before patting both her and Pete on the back. "Remember? I told you, this place was crawling with ferrets when I first arrived, I can assure you there were plenty of other artifact gone wrong stories I could tell you about. For now, however, Leena's Bed and Breakfast is down the road, so get yourselves settled in."

"Sweetie, I am home! Did you miss me?" They all heard Helena yelled into the warehouse as she patted one of the pillars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: HG Wells' The Time Machine is not mine. 
> 
> This chapter still takes place in ep1 before Myka and Pete get their case. The show focuses on Sam, but I am saving that for later. Let me know what you think with some comments below~

Myka stood in the doorway of the conservatory since Pete left. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, she really didn't want to talk to Pete about Denver or Sam. All she wanted to do was get home. Her whole life was driven by her career to make her parents proud, not dusting some artifacts. Dickinson was going to call, she was sure of it.

Until then, she was going to sleep. Myka walked upstairs, when an open door caught her attention. She figured Pete was still awake, maybe she should apologize for being so short with him about Sam.

She peaked inside and found that it was empty and more importantly, settled in. There were shelves filled with books and papers scattered everywhere on the desk sitting next to it. Curiously, Myka walked deeper into the room, carefully taking in the contents on the desk. A blueprint with what looked like a police call box was drawn onto them. Intricate designs with formulas and language that Myka didn't understand were scribbled into the aged paper with stale ink. She moved the blueprint aside when she found a small stack of papers that were the most organized stack she found the desk.

The Time Machine, by HG Wells

Myka's eyes widened. It was a manuscript. The manuscript. Almost perfect condition. How was this possible? She flipped open the first page and found notes and scribbled on the side. Cursive handwriting that came from her beloved author. She smiled like she hadn't in years. This was the first wonder she found since the warehouse. All the words that captivated her and kept her safe throughout her life were in this manuscript. The soul of the author she had loved dearly was written in the corners and margins of each page.

A small rattling sounded at the doorway and Myka whipped her head to see who it was. Helena.

The English woman was holding a cage in one hand with Myka's ferret in one hand and a stack of books under her other arm while trying to carry her briefcase. "Oh! Agent Bering, I would apologize for the intrusion but I do believe that this is my room," she said as she struggled keeping the books under her arm.

Myka quickly rushed to the woman's side and grabbed the books out from under her arms. "I am so sorry to intrude, it's just the door was open," she apologized allowing Helena to walk into her room.

"It's quite alright, it's nice having someone else live here now," Helena said as she placed the cage carefully on the ground near her bed and her briefcase on the desk chair. "Thank you," she said as she grabbed the books from Myka's hands. Her fingers grazed Myka's softly as she pulled away causing the agent to blush.

Myka stared at the woman as she took off the vest that Myka swore Artie said was to go into inventory. Helena unbuttons her trousers and began working on her blouse. Myka's jaw dropped as the woman was undressing as if she wasn't there, revealing more of her pale skin that almost looked like shining porcelain. At some point, Myka thought that if she reached out to touch the other woman, she would crack. By the time Myka cleared her throat, the shirt was full unbuttoned revealing Helena's body to her. It was as if it was sculpted to replicate the goddess Aphrodite herself, perfectly round breast rolling down to toned abs that cascaded into a V at her hips. Myka averted her eyes elsewhere as they reached the top of the other woman's undergarments. Was that lace? Myka! Pull it together.

"I am so sorry, Agent Bering, please excuse my manners," Helena said as she buttoned one button to make herself decent. "It's been quite a long day as you can see."

"It's okay!" Myka exclaimed before her eyes widened. The next set of words that came were vomited out quickly. She could feel the heat spread across her body as she responded hastily. "I mean, not that I saw much-I mean, not that there isn't anything to see-I mean, there are and it's beautiful, but I didn't mean to-I mean, you-ah-it's your room-I am just going to go!" Before Myka realized it the other woman was standing impossibly close to her that she could feel her breath roll down her neck. Her whole body seized.

"Am I making you nervous, darling?" Helena asked with a smirk. Her accent throwing Myka into a whirlwind as she gently trailed the taller woman's arm with her fingers delicately, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

"No!" Myka responded, completely flustered by the situation. "I shouldn't be here, I am so sorry for intruding on your space." She turned towards the door when she felt a hand fall into hers again.

"Come. Sit."

Two words.

That's all it took and Myka turned around. Helena led her to her bed and they both sat down. Helena carefully maneuvered herself so that she wouldn't kick the cage that was at her feet.

"Are you okay?" the English woman asked. For the first time since Myka has been there, it was the only honest to god sincere question she had heard.

Myka couldn't tell what effect this woman had but all the pain and struggle she had endured over the past few years surrounding her family, friends, jobs, Sam, suddenly ceased to exist. Before she knew it, "I mean, it could be a whole lot better. I've been transferred from my dream job to some 'endless wonder' trip that probably isn't sanctioned by the government and could quite possibly be the furthest thing from 'endless wonder.' I mean the town is practically running from the stone age and the population probably hasn't been introduced to wifi."

The other woman merely smiled before moving Myka's hand onto her lap and clasping it like it was a precious treasure. "My dear, it may not seem like the most incredible thing to be transferred into this place, but I can guarantee you that it will be more than you imagined," she promised heavily. "You are full of skepticism and doubt, why? Because you haven't seen the world fully yet. There are wonders in all of time and space. Everything that ever was and will be. You just have to ask yourself: where do you wanna start first?"

And she smiled. The brightest smile that Myka has ever seen. The happiest and full of all the wonder that Artie, Mrs. Fredric, kept going on about. Myka felt her heart swell just staring at this woman, Helena, whom she barely knew and it made her feel...happy. Everything that had led her to the warehouse was confusing and scary. Something she had never encountered and lost.

That's what it was: lost. Confused. How did she even get here? What did it all mean? What was she supposed to do? All of the questions felt unseemingly answered by Helena. Her eyes, the dark brown eyes, seemed to hold all the answers that Myka had about now. More importantly, she felt like she belonged there, in those dark brown eyes, as they brought her swirling into an infinity of darkness. A darkness that was full of hope.

Much more quickly than Myka could process it, her lips sought Helena's, hoping to grab hold of that wonder and adventure. The English woman responded instantly, cupping Myka's cheek and throwing Myka's hand around her waist. Something about Helena attracted her like a magnet. North finding south. Myka pressed towards the woman, clutching the blouse tightly in her hands as they kissed. She pressed harder as Helena pulled in closer, their lips dancing a foreign dance, felt so natural that it surprised Myka. "Aces," she heard Helena whisper against her lips.

If she was going to turn her back on this world of endless wonder, she couldn't turn her back without doing this. Helena let out a slightly moan that caused Myka to work against her better judgment. She wasn't this girl-this girl, who made out with the first person she's met for a few hours-but with Helena, it's as if Myka had known her forever. Helena fell back into the mattress and suddenly, Myka swung her leg over the other woman's waist and straddled her quickly to make contacts of their lips again. She wanted more from Helena, something she never expected to want, something she didn't know she could still want.

Her mind seemed to be working much slower than her body, Myka came to realize as she was suddenly faced with the ceiling, a weight pressing between her legs. Helena's lips still against hers. Her tongue slowly tasted Myka's bottom lip, begging for entrance. At the slight cant of the other woman's hips, Myka's mouth fell open, tongue entering and Myka's responding quickly to taste. She couldn't tell who was moaning anymore. All she could feel was Helena's hips slowly grind against her core causing her body to shiver. Her hands clutching the back of Helena's dark blue blouse, pulling her closer against her body. The warmth making her feel...

Myka threw her head back in pleasure as her hips rose against Helena's. She could feel herself get embarrassingly wet. The last time she felt so intense was with Sam. Those thoughts were quickly shoved to the back of her mind. The dark haired woman's lips were pressed against her neck, tongue peeking out to taste, before teeth grazing to quench the hunger. Myka felt her whole body shiver before imploding as Helena sucked hard. She let out a ragged breath, they were just kissing and Myka could feel her whole body become weak.

Helena traced her tongue up Myka's neck before nibbling softly at her earlobe. "Myka, I suggest we stop before I can't hold myself back any further," Helena whispered as her tongue continued to lap the skin beneath her earlobe. Myka shut her eyes and tightened her grip on Helena's shirt.

Her senses were slowly coming back to her. Her whole body shook, out of embarrassment, fear, and worst of all, pleasure. Myka shot her eyes open and moved to sit up. Helena rolled off of her quickly and turned to look at the mirror placed on her nightstand, while Myka fixed her shirt and hair.

"I don't know what brought that on," Myka claimed quickly as she stood up too quickly, her vision becoming cloudy. She hugged herself in hopes of grounding herself. Unsure of what to do next, she stood there. "I-I'v-'ve never done that before with a-"

"A woman?" Helena asked with a smirk. That smirk was getting to Myka really quickly. The brunette couldn't decide whether or not she was annoyed or turned on by it.

"Anyone. I am not that kind of girl." Myka hugged herself even tighter. Helena bent down and quickly took off her boots. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

The dark haired woman laughed softly before throwing herself back onto the bed and moved to the far side. "I was getting comfortable," she answered before patting the space next to her. "Please join me. I promise, whatever we did just now, won't happen again. Let's sit down and have an adult conversation about what just happened, and if you choose to ignore it, we can, and proceed to talk about any questions you may have about the warehouse-" Myka visibly shifted uncomfortably "-or about myself?" Helena patted the spot next to her again.

Myka couldn't do this tonight. She couldn't have a conversation with the woman she was on the verge of sleeping with. But there was something tethered Myka to that woman. Helena was the buoy that Myka couldn't let go of. She wanted to have to the strength to turn around and walk away. If she did that, she knew she would feel more alone that she could have ever felt in a lifetime.

Instead, she turned around and remembered the sole person that had ever made her feel safe in the constructs of words. A whole world, universe, that was safe within words. Myka picked up the manuscript she had seen earlier. Without a word, Myka handed it to Helena and Helena looked up at her curiously.

Nevertheless, the English woman smiled, completely understanding what Myka needed, and patted the space next to her again. She read aloud softly, "The Time Machine, by HG Wells," she turned the page. Myka sat down next to her before laying down, her eyes focused solely on the manuscript. Helena continued reading, "The Time Traveller (for so it will be convenient to speak of him) was expounding a recondite matter to us...," and paused a few pages in as she felt Myka press into her side, seeking comfort and safety. Finding it inconvenient, Helena put the manuscript down. Myka opened her mouth to protest, but Helena simply said, "I've remembered those words ages ago. Come here." Helena sunk into the pillows and slithered her right arm under the crook of Myka's neck before pulling her to rest on her chest. Myka froze at the intimate position they were in, but Helena was forward, she placed Myka's hand on her waist and her own found Myka's as if they had been doing that for years. "Are you comfortable, darling?" she asked affectionately, Myka instinctively nodded and relaxed. Helena continued, "...because it happens that our consciousness moves intermittently in one direction along the latter from the beginning to the end of our lives.'"

Myka felt her eyes become heavy as Helena recited the words of HG Wells to her. If she hadn't felt so exhausted, she would've admit to Helena that she too remembered every single word of the book already. For now, she only imagined that if she ever had the chance to meet her idol, he would be someone like Helena. Someone that made her feel comforted and safe. That tomorrow was going to be another day worth fighting for.

When Myka woke up the next morning, there was a cold space next to her and it seemed like it had been empty for awhile. Helena was nowhere in sight and the agent felt her heart drop.

She steeled herself and turned over to check for the time. She needed to be up in an hour anyways. Throwing the blanket off of herself, she got off the bed and decided it was best to go back into her room in case she ran into Pete.

Once she opened the door, she came face to face with Leena, who looked as shocked as she had felt.

"Leena!"

"Agent Bering, this is a surprise," Leena responded with her eyes wide. She stared at Myka for a few moments before blushing. She peered into the room. "I was just looking for Helena to let her know her tea was ready. I am sorry if I interrupted anything."

"No! No!" Myka protested quickly before rattling off a lie, "I was just curious as all, was on my way to the bathroom when I saw the door was open. Thought I would stop by but nope, no one's here. Just me!" She tried her best to maneuver herself out of the doorway towards her room. "I am just going to back to my room..." She scampered off quickly before Leena could get another word in.

Myka practically ran into her room and shut the door silently. She took a breath and turned around. "Helena!"

Helena stood in her room holding the ferret that Myka had inadvertently acquired as a result of her wish. The English woman had looked like she slept comfortably and cleaned up very nicely with a new set of clothes to tackle the day. She had been wearing her long black boots once more against a tan pair of trousers. A white blouse was tucked loosely into her trousers today along with an unbuttoned black vest that emphasized her chest. Helena smiled and moved to cradle the ferret in her arms. She walked towards Myka slowly to show that the small creature had fallen asleep.

"Pete really seems to like you," Helena whispered as she softly pet the ferret in her arms. "She thinks you'll grow to like her as well." She smiled at Myka like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Did you say Pete?" Myka felt her heart stop. If Pete was here that means that he saw Helena and not her in her bedroom. "Did he say anything? Did you tell him where I was?"

Helena looked at her in confusion before realizing what she had said to Myka. She laughed before gesturing to the ferret. "Her name is Pete and she wants you to respect her decisions."

"What?" Myka slowly picked the ferret up out of Helena's arms before looking around for the cage. "Did you name my ferret?"

"No."

"Then why are you calling it, Pete?"

"I speak the language of the animals," Helena said as she placed her hands on her hips. She watched as Myka moved to put the cage on her desk and carefully deposited Pete the ferret into it.

"Are you serious?" the agent asked.

"Yes, I am! I do!" Helena was indignant in her answer but it made Myka go with it. It wasn't like she should be surprised to hear of strange things again. Both of them laughed quietly to themselves. "You, Agent Bering, will believe me soon enough."

"I think I will," Myka said in spite of herself. She smiled to nothing in particular, just not wanting to stare into those dark brown orbs and losing herself again.

"Well, Agent Bering," Helena suddenly bursted with joyous energy once more. "I hope that you have a lovely morning. I do believe that Arthur will be on his way here with a case for you. I will be off and if you decide that you won't be staying, I hope that is a decision that makes you happy."

Myka stared as Helena strode across the room to the door. "Helena?" The other woman turned around and for a brief moment that Myka saw: her eyes were so happy, yet so sad at the same time, they seemed to have carried a weight that only Myka was allowed to see. What more could she say? At this point, Myka settled for, "Thank you," and Helena smiled brightly once more before exiting her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Myka decided to stay. It's been a month since her first day at the warehouse. She had learned a lot in that time. From Pete's annoying but endearing habits, to when Leena was able to read her aura (it took some time getting used to but she got used to it), to when Artie was going to make cookies. Most importantly, she learned that Helena was not an ordinary woman.

In that one month, Myka had only seen Helena once, which was 2 weeks ago. While she and Pete had been assigned their first case, Helena had left to search for an artifact.

When Helena had returned, she didn't look like as happy as she did the first time Myka had seen her, but tried her best to mask it. She placed the Minoan Trident on Artie's desk. They shared a look that Myka didn't understand. A few hours later, Helena was gone again in search of another artifact.

"So, Helena," Pete began as he put down his clipboard.

Today was inventory day. Pete and Myka were stuck going through the warehouse and cataloging some old artifacts from Warehouse 12. By Pete and Myka, it was more likely Myka doing all the work while Pete played with the artifacts.

"What about her?" Myka asked, trying not to be distracted by the mere mention of her. Truth be told, she was surprised that it had taken Pete so long to mention the other woman. She thought he would've jumped on that train long ago, not that she would've cared.

"She must be really good at what she does," Pete finished as he picked up an artifact out of a case. "She literally doesn't wait for Artie to tell her about a ping, nor does he get calls from her too often. She's been gone, how long now?" He began to throw a mantle clock between his hands.

"Two weeks," Myka answered the rhetorical question in a knee jerk reaction. It's not like she had been thinking of the woman that often, but often enough. "I mean, she's probably been working here longer than us, so she's probably picked up some stuff." She checked off another item.

"Yeah, it's just interesting, we have someone else we could talk to about all this stuff, but she's never around," Pete mused as he placed the mantle clock down. "Whoa, Sigmund Freud's Mantle Clock, thank goodness I put it down when I did."

Myka let out a light laugh, remembering it's effects. "We have Artie and Leena to talk to."

"I know but it's not the same I guess because I always see Artie here and Leena at the B&B. I could use some mentoring I guess," Pete shrugged as he picked up another artifact and placed it on the shelf.

"I suppose," Myka said as she picked up an artifact as well. "Maybe we should ask Artie about her? I mean, we know nothing about her. We don't even know her last name." She looked at the artifact in her hands, it was a grappling hook. A very early model of one she hadn't seen before.

"I don't know," Pete shrugged again. He had vibes all the time. Although, he wasn't Leena, he had a good grasp on sensing when things were touchy. Helena had always been a touchy subject that Artie had avoided when Pete first started working. He just wanted to know who this woman was. Because holy, she was attractive, but he wanted answers too. He wanted to be at the warehouse and learning from people worked for him. "Artie's not exactly open with that kind of information."

"Because it isn't his information to share," a voice followed up with an accent that both agents recognized instantly. They turned to see Helena, dressed similarly to the first day they met her, looking tired.

She took off her top hat and both Pete and Myka realized she had something else in her hand. She gracefully strode by them and they'd realize it was a trumpet or horn.

"Welcome back, Helena," Pete greeted awkwardly as Helena ignored them both equally. He gave Myka a stare to say something.

"How was your trip?" Myka asked. Helena placed her hat down on a tag that stated HG Well's Tophat before moving to the shelf near Myka. There the mysteriously quiet woman picked up the artifact in her hand and gingerly place it down on the shelf.

Helena looked sad, Myka came to realize. She had looked much sadder than the previous time that Myka had seen her. The dark hair curtained part of Helena's face but her posture and had been noticeable to both Pete and Myka. Myka looked at the other woman carefully and glanced up at Pete, who shrugged and gave her a look that she should say something else.

"Helena," Myka said softly.

"This is Joshua's Trumpet, it can produce sounds so powerful that it pulverizes anything in its path into dust particles," Helena recited as she clicked at the label to notarize the artifact. "Agents of Warehouse 12 were able to find the artifact but it in fact had not remained in their possession. In 1962, the most relative news was a birdwatcher and couple going missing after having gone to a nearby a crash site on an abandoned farm. It was unusual for the agents of Warehouse 13 at the time because the trumpet had been found and meant to be recovered, but after getting back up, the trumpet had vanished. I tracked down a man, whose father had been the birdwatcher that was killed." Helena finally took a breath before looking at Pete and Myka, who were both curious with her story. "The crash site was a site for a rocket and mistaken for an alien craft. The man had wanted to used the horn to send a signal so far into space that it would allow him to contact the aliens that had killed his father. His use of the trumpet would've killed a baseball stadium full of innocent people."

"But you stopped him right?" Pete asked hopefully, seeing Helena end her story abruptly. He knew the ending, she got the trumpet.

"Yes, I stopped him," the English woman dared to let a small smile fall upon her lips. "Many had died because of his use of the artifact. The sacrifices that he made were minor details to him because he wanted to contact aliens."

"Aliens aren't real though," Pete added. "Right?"

Helena laughed sardonically before crossing her arms. "Alas, there are very many questions that are unanswered, Pete, that shall remain one of them," she answered. She looked over at Myka, whose eyes were studying her deeply. She smiled at them both. "I thought you'd guys would enjoy hearing an adventure of mine, considering this may be the first time that you've seen me in quite some time."

"It has been some time," Myka said softly enough so that only Helena could hear. She fiddled with the grappling hook absentmindedly.

"Yeah, now that you're here, you can help us with inventory!" Pete said with excitement as he picked up another artifact. Realizing that it was a skull, he shuddered and dropped it out of his hands. Luckily, Helena reached for it before it could hit the ground.

"Careful!" Helena almost chastised as she caught the skull in her hands. She rotated it in her hands before looking at it with a smile. "How are you there?" Pete looked at her with confusion. She was talking to a skull. Helena turned to look at him. "This is part of Henry Gray's Skeleton."

"Of Gray's Anatomy?" Myka asked, recognizing the name.

"The one and only," Helena answered cheerfully. Her demeanor changing completely as she ran her thumb against the cheekbone. "It's supposed to be a set, so luckily it wouldn't have become active when falling. It would just be a shame if it broke."

"What does it...do?" Pete asked as he reached for the skull. Helena handed it to him.

"Because of Gray's profound work in the medical field, those who have the complete set are able to use the skeleton to manipulate a living person's anatomy in anyway that they want to. The downside is that you can feel everything the patient is feeling once in contact."

Pete looked surprised yet disgusted at the same time. Surprised that Helena held that knowledge off the top of her head. Disgusted because the effects sounded too painful for his imagination. He looked at the skull and decided this was one artifact he wouldn't play with.

"So, how am I supposed to put this together?" he looked through the boxes for the rest of the skeleton. "I am going to be honest because it's not like I've worked with skeletons in awhile or ever."

Helena smiled. "I will help you," she said enthusiastically. "Just get the rest of the bones unpacked and get me a stand. I can take care of the rest." Pete smiled in return, happy that Helena's expression had changed from the initial one. He thanked her before walking to find a stand for the skeleton.

"He's just going to make you do all the work you know that right?" Myka mused once they were alone.

The dark haired woman merely smiled. "Of course. Don't worry, I am sure he has some other useful skills."

The agent tried to breathe as she stared at Helena. There were so many questions she had. Nothing in particular struck her attention but just little things about Helena she wanted to know: where she was from, how long she's been an agent, what she does on her missions, just anything to know more about her.

"That is HG Wells' Grappling Hook," Helena said with a smile as she reached for the artifact. Myka deftly handed it to her, feeling Helena's hand brush hers. "Quite novel isn't it?" Myka tried to hold back her judgment but it didn't go unnoticed. "What?" Helena looked deeply offended that Myka didn't know what to say.

"It's a bit old fashioned isn't it?" Myka tried with a shrug.

Helena's brows furrowed with indignation as she placed the grappling hook next to the top hat she had placed earlier. "It wasn't at the time it was invented. I am sure you'll find that one day, it will save your life."

Myka smiled as the woman looked much more comfortable after speaking to her and Pete, although vaguely, about her trip. She had just hoped that Helena would be around more often for that to occur. As the woman turned to look at her, Myka could feel her heart swell in her chest. They hadn't talked about the first day but Myka knew that Helena was ready whenever she was. Myka had only hoped, she could pluck up the courage soon.

The next few hours were full of work with the help of Helena. Both Myka and Pete were supremely impressed by the extensive knowledge of Warehouse 12 artifacts that Helena revealed. It had made the cataloguing much easier whenever Helena told them what each of the artifacts were and what they did. Pete would always throw a look at Myka, knowing that Helena's knowledge was in competition of Myka's eidetic memory.

Pete had run up to the main room when Artie had told them he just baked cookies.

"Good god," Helena murmured as Pete ran down the aisles. "This cannot sit next to Freud's Mantle Clock, Jung would have a fit even beyond the grave." She picked up the dreamcatcher that belonged to Carl Jung. "I am so sorry, sweetie, they're new. I'll rearrange it I promise." She gingerly began moving it further down the aisle. "I could never tell who I liked more, you or Freud."

Myka watched as Helena talked to the artifact and the warehouse. Myka had thought she heard Helena speaking to it.

"Do you do that all the time?" she decided to ask as she followed the English woman down the aisle.

"There you go love, much better." The dark haired woman put down the dreamcatcher and looked up at the ceiling. "Is that better?" The light seemingly flickered in response causing Myka to stop mid step. The light went back to normal and Helena smiled up. "I am glad you like it."

Myka looked at the other woman's smile and just like that, Myka's heart softened. The smile was the first smile she saw that meant something to her. All the wonders that the warehouse could offer was written in Helena's smile.

"The warehouse, she's alive," Helena said as she gently touched the shelves. It was gentle caress that Helena used on all the items in the warehouse. She treated everything as if it was alive.

Myka gave a look of confusion. "How can it be alive?"

"The warehouse speaks to me," was the most cryptic answer that Myka received.

Nothing more was said but the look on Helena's face said that in due time, Myka will find out for herself.

"Come on, Mr. Lattimer's affection for cookies might not leave you any at all," Helena said as she grabbed onto Myka's hand at led her back to the main room.

Myka looked at their hands as they made their way. Again, it was as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She felt her heart pound in her chest unnaturally. She really didn't want to press the issue but she really wanted to know why she was so...attracted to Helena. Something connected them.

Helena stopped walking and turned to face Myka abruptly. "Your hand just clenched mine," she said as she stared into Myka's eyes. "You have questions."

The agent's eyes widened.

"We need not dance around the subject, darling," she continued as she dropped Myka's hand. Myka tried not looking in her eyes but that didn't stop her. "You've been wanting to say something to me since I arrived."

Myka bit her bottom lip, trying to decide what she should do. Again, she couldn't bring herself to say anything, not yet. Not while they were in the warehouse, especially if she was alive. Myka grabbed Helena's hands and threw them around her waist before placing her arms around Helena's shoulder. A hug. A very intimate one at that. Helena's hands remained stiff at her waist. "I don't know why," Myka whispered, "but I'm glad you're back." She shut her eyes and took in Helena's scent: lavender with a touch of rose. An elegant smell that was perfect for Helena.

Helena smiled as Myka buried her face into her shoulder. She slipped her hands slowly around Myka before running them up and down her back. "I must let you know, I am not one to stay idled for too long. I am British," Helena attempted to joke. And Myka laughed.


End file.
